makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawl All Star Party
Lawl All Star Party is a party mode game created by SpongeBob100 Menu *Play Game **Single Player **Multiplayer ***Quick Start ***Standard ****Short Game (5 Minigames) ****Normal Game (10 Minigames) ****Long Game (15 Minigames) ****Marathon Game (25 Minigames) *Custom Game **Single **Multiplayer ***4 Player ****Free for all (P1 vs. P2 vs. P3 vs. P4) ****2 on 2 Tag Team (P1 & P2 vs. P3 & P4) ****1 on 3 Handicap (P1 vs. P2, P3 & P4) ****Mini Boss Battle ***Extended 8 Player ****Free for all (P1 vs. P2 vs. P3 vs. P4 vs. P5 vs. P6 vs. P7 vs. P8) ****Tag Team *****Fatal Four Way Tag Team (P1 & P2 vs. P3 & P4 vs. P5 & P6 vs. P7 & P8) *****8 Man Tag (P1, P2, P3 & P4 vs. P5, P6, P7 & P8) ****Handicap *****1 on 7 Handicap (P1 vs. P2, P3, P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) *****2 on 6 Handicap (P1 & P2 vs. P3, P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) *****3 on 5 Handicap (P1, P2 & P3 vs. P4, P5, P6, P7 & P8) ****Mini Boss Battle *Options **Game Options **Party Team Options ***Team Colour Shirts (On/Off) ***Team Colour Variation (On/Off) ***Other Team Colour *Extras **High Scores ***Short Game ***Medium Game ***Long Game ***Marathon Game **Unlockables ***Characters ***Minigames ***Contest Host Cutscenes **Cutscenes ***Story Mode Cutscenes Characters (You can add the characters here) Starter Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Dr. EggPlankton *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela *Stocking Rose *Jacob Futrell Unlockable Characters (How to Unlock) *SpongeJack-100 (Win only 1 Multiplayer Mode in any length of game) *PatrickJack-434 (Win about 2 Multiplayer Modes in any length of game) *??? Unplayable Characters COM Characters (User's COM) *Mokujin (SB100's COM) *Shadow Ace: Grunt (Steven's COM) *??? (Stocking's COM) *??? (Jacob's COM) Special Guest Contest Hosts (Story Mode Movie Scenes) *??? (Dean Brawl's Backstory Scene) *??? (Brie May's Backstory Scene) *??? (Tank Miles's Backstory Scene) *??? (Devin Explosion's Backstory Scene) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Car Chase Scene) *??? (Jailhouse Scene) *Paul the Merchant (Meet the Merchant Scene) (Also in the Movie) *??? (Train Ride Scene) *??? (Hectare City Tour Scene) *??? (Hectare Castle Scene) *??? (First Robot Attack/Abandon Building Scene) *??? (Dragon's Diner Scene) *??? (Dark Laboratory Scene) Mini Bosses (Mini Boss Minigame) *Chump, the Canadian Thief (Whack-A-Chump) *??? Main Bosses (Arch Enemy) (Main Boss Minigame) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Sonic) (Jack the Hedgehog) (Road Hogs) *Zavok (Sonic) (Patricia the Skunk) (Crumbling Lava Blocks) *Azazel (Tekken 6) (Layla the FoxSkunk) (Crystal Crypts) *Metal EggPlankton (Dr. EggPlankton) (Nitro Turbo Boost) *Dark Steven (Steven Star) (Core Clone Madness) *Jacker the Demon (Fiona Blazela) (Blizzard of Metal) *??? (Stocking Rose) (???) *??? (Jacob Futrell) (???) Others *Jackson Piraka (An Orange Neutral Piraka, Main Director for Story Mode) (Played by SB100) *Dean Brawl (In the Movie) *Brie May (In the Movie) *Tank Miles (In the Movie) *Devin Explosion (In the Movie) *Steel (In the Movie) *Lita Magic (In the Movie) *Pearl White (In the Movie) *Jessica Blood (In the Movie) TBA Story Mode Lawl All Star Party/Story Mode Contest Hosts Cutscenes We will look into the back stories of 4 brand new heroes who are "Dean Brawl", "Brie May", "Tank Miles" & "Devin Explosion" on their first wild adventure together, by remembering it by re-run in the movies, as our chosen party members try out for each role for each scene of the backstory movie. Each scene has 3 different challenges for our party members to play for the role & the one who performs the best will win the part. And the most popular contender overall will get the covered "Super Legend" Role, while their arch enemy / main boss will get the covered "Super Villain" Role. Story Mode Minigames (In Movie Order) (Role: ???) (In Story Mode Try Out Number Order) (Here is a list of Party Minigames that will be featured in the Story Mode.) Dean Brawl's Backstory Scene (Tag Team Partner) *??? *Wall Carne *BTE TBA Brie May's Backstory Scene (Gang's Leader) *Dawn of the Dance *??? *??? TBA Tank Miles's Backstory Scene (Gun Shop Owner) *Paint Ball Blaster *??? *??? TBA Devin Explosion's Backstory Scene (Construction Worker) *Construction Junction *Sponge Totem *??? TBA Car Chase Scene (Police Officer) (#2) *Buggy Boom *Sonic Runners *Road Hogs TBA Jailhouse Scene (Yeager Commander's Prison Guard) *??? *??? *Whack-A-Chump TBA Meet the Merchant Scene (Carridge Rider) (#1) *Monster Matcher *Coin Catcher *Paul the Trick Seller Train Ride Scene (Train Conductor) *??? *??? *??? TBA Hectare City Tour Scene (Tour Guide) *??? *Hectare Crane *??? TBA Hectare Castle (Hectare City Guard) *Cannon Go Bang *??? *??? TBA First Robot Attack Scene (Robot Unit Commander) *??? *Mecha Madness *Nitro Turbo Boost Dragon's Diner Scene (Waiter/Waitress) *??? *??? *Super Sweet Sugar Shuffle Dark Laboratory Scene (Captive) *Electric Charge *??? *??? "More Coming Soon" Teams Anyone that is in either team will wear matching team coloured shirts or any other Team Coloured Variation of your choosing. Blue Team Anyone that is in the Blue Team will wear either Blue Shirts, representing the Blue Team. It is also the Default Colour for Team #1 for 4 Player Mode & Team #5 for extended 8 Player. Orange Team Anyone that is in the Orange Team will wear Orange Shirts, representing the Orange Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #2 for 4 Player Mode. Green Team Anyone that is in the Green Team will wear Green Shirts, representing the Green Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #3 for 4 Player Mode & Team #4 for extended 8 Player. Yellow Team Anyone that is in the Yellow Team will wear Yellow Shirts, representing the Blue Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #4 for 4 Player Mode & Team #1 for extended 8 Player Mode. Red Team Anyone that is in the Red Team will wear Red Shirts, representing the Red Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #2 for extended 8 Player Mode. Cyan Team Anyone that is in the Cyan Team will wear Cyan Shirts, representing the Cyan Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #3 for extended 8 Player Mode. Brown Team Anyone that is in the Brown Team will wear Brown Shirts, representing the Brown Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #6 for extended 8 Player Mode. White Team Anyone that is in the White Team will wear White Shirts, representing the White Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #7 for extended 8 Player Mode. Purple Team Anyone that is in the Purple Team will wear Purple Shirts, representing the Purple Team. It is also the Default Colour Team #8 for extended 8 Player Mode. Custom Team Colours You can choose which team colour you like in this mode. Rank Scores In each Minigame in a party game, you can win points, depending on what is the rank of your efforts in a Minigame. Minigame Points (In each Minigame in a Party Game) 4 Player Mode *100 points for 1st place *75 points for 2nd place *50 points for 3rd place *25 points for 4th place 8 Player Mode *100 points for 1st place *85 points for 2nd place *70 points for 3rd place *55 points for 4th place *40 points for 5th place *25 points for 6th place *10 points for 7th place *5 points for 8th place Mini games (Locations) (You can add your Minigames here.) SB100's Minigames Coin Catcher (Las Vegas, Nevada) In this game, all you have to do is catch the moving coins from the ceiling & bank your coins in your matching coloured piggy banks to gain points. The more coins you bank, the more points your score & watch out for the trap doors below you, or else you'll lose your bucket of coins. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: Trap Doors Sponge Totem (Fiji) Use your own great big hammer to knock down each sections of your totem pole by pressing the matching coloured buttons & that's only the half of it. After you finish knocking it down, you will use your own team coloured totems to stack them up as high as you can for bonus points. Game Mode: Free for All Point Score: 100 points for each Totem whacked, 200 bonus points for each totem stack/built & 3000 points for taking out a whole totem pole & a full extra 6000 bonus points for completing their team coloured totem pole. Bonus Points: Finish knocking down your totem & start build a new one coloured totem for your team before the time runs out. Whack a Chump (Canada) That chump is a thief that has been stealing money from a bank & even some moose antlers as well. Use your hammer to knock out the chump that is popping up in different coloured holes. The more whacks you get, the more points you score. And the last whack on the chump before time runs will give you a special bonus. Show that chump that crime doesn't pay. And one more thing, watch out for the vipers. Game Mode: Mini Boss Battle (4 Player) Mini Boss: The Chump a.k.a. The Canadian Thief (30/30 HP) Bonus Points: The Last Whack of the game earns 5 bonus points Hazards: Vipers. Sonic Runners (Monument Valley) It's a long race to the finish! All you have to do is steer yourselves down on the road by moving either left or right. And you also start with 3 super speed boosters, which you can use to past your opposing racers. Avoid the obstacles as best as you can, like boulders, out of place stop signs & pot holes, for they will slow you down. And one last thing, you can regain your booster meter by jumping off of ramps, & do amazing tricks to not only regain your boost meter, but also bonus points. First one to the finish line is the winner of the round. You have 3 rounds to gain the most points to win. Game Mode: Free for All Points in each round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd, 500 points for 4th, 400 points for 5th, 300 points for 6th, 200 points 7th & 100 points for 8th in each round Bonus Points: Do tricks while in the air when jumping off of the Ramps, before you land safely. Hazards: Obstacles: Boulders, Stop Signs, Pot holes & billboards. Paint Ball Blaster (Acapulco) Now it's time for a good old fashion paintball fight, all you have to do is to fire paintballs at your opposing teams & opponents to score points. If you get hit by the opponents' paintball, you would lose only a few points. And you can also take out the wooden dummy that is appearing for additional upgrades for your paint ball weapons for an advantage in the battlefield. The team with the most paintballs hitting the opponents, will be the winner. Game Mode: Free for All Point Score: 100 points for each hit Bonus Points: Hit a Wooden dummy for additional upgrades to help you on the battlefield. Construction Junction (New York) Let's get to work on those towers! Press the matching buttons to build your tower as high as you can go. And watch out for the bombs or they'll damage your tower, you will get your chance by sabatoging your opponent by damaging the tower & prevent the others from completing it for you only have start with 3 bombs. The team with the highest tower at the end of the game wins. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: Bombs Electric Charge (Chicago) Uh oh! There's a big blackout in the city of Chicago & the power generators have broken down. Time to charge up your electricity to charge up the entire city. Zap the generators for their full charge for a power up repair & for a bonus you can charge more than one power generator to life to your matching team colour. Beware, a broken main generator of your matching coloured team stops the whole other generators. Use the Recharge Bays to recharge yourself upon running out of electricity. The better the generators powered up by your team coloured electricity, the more points you'll score. And also, warning arrows which point off screen determines the location of the problem of each power generator. Free Mode: Free Mode Score Points in every second: 20 points for green level, 15 points for yellow level, 10 points for orange level & 5 points for red level Bonus Points: Charge more than one generator with your electricity to multiple your points. Cannon Go Bang (Caribbean) Now it's time to play Pirates, but it's a risk you'll have to take because there are 6 rounds. In Rounds 1, 3 & 5, you will shoot cannons at the opponent's pirate ships in order to sink them to the bottom of the ocean. The last pirate ship standing wins the round. And then in Rounds 2, 4 & 6, you will take the risk by standing in front of the cannons. The correct cannons are decoy cannons & they will fire confetti. But the wrong cannons are the real deal. The problem is that they are all look alike. Pick the right cannon & your safe, pick the wrong cannon & you'll get cannonball in your face. Game Mode: Free for All (4 or 8 Player) Points in each Round: 2000 points for 1st, 1500 points for 2nd, 1000 points for 3rd, 500 points for 4th, 400 points for 5th, 300 points for 6th, 200 points for 7th & 100 points for 8th. Starting Number of Chances (Rounds 2, 4 & 6): 3 Stocks. Buggy Boom (Venice Beach, Californa) It's a race at the beach & you can choose which key for which beach buggy belongs to, so you can use. Some are high in quality, most are normal, but others are old & clunky. Each Beach Buggy depends on the quality of the vehicle you choose. Once one of the 3 rounds of the race begins, use your beach buggies to race one another & become the first to cross the finish line. And while your on the way, you can also grab speed boosts to speed up & even a toolbox to regain one of your vehicles health & quality to gain an advantage. And watch out for obstacles as best as you can, because hitting one of them will damage your buggy. Too many hits & your out of the race. Game Mode: Free for All Starting Number of HP (Health Points): 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 Stocks, depending on the choice of the key for your chosen buggy. Hazards: Obstacles: Palm Trees, Coconuts, Street Lights & boulders. Mecha Madness (Tokyo, Japan) It's a fight against hi-tech Japanese robots in a super Battle of the Bots! One player will each take turns controlling the robots for their coloured team & while the rest of the players will have to work together to take them out for points. However, when you take out the bots, the attackers score points, but if the robots hits the attackers, then the controller of the bots will score points. Remember, each player will take turns being the controller, meaning we will have 4 or 8 rounds, one for each player. Game Mode: Free for All or Fatal Four Way Tag Team & somewhat 1 on 3 Handicap in each round. Point Score: 50 points for each hit Hazards: Robots from the Controller (If you are one of the three attackers) Super Sweet Sugar Shuffle (Donut Shop: Los Angelos , California) In this game, everyone wins a donut or few or even more in each round if your lucky. It is time to test your sight as delightful waitresses, that are the same number of players, will be carrying plates with donuts & cover them with the same lids, but with different number ammounts of doughnuts hidden. Keep a close eye on the waitress who has the most donuts to earn points, each donut is worth 1 point. Guess the plate you think has the most donuts from the donut value range from 1 to 4 for 4 Player Mode & 1 to 8 for the extended 8 Player Mode to win after the end of the minigame. Plus, this happy ending that everyone gets to share & eat the donuts together & in time for a well earned snack after the minigame. This game is similar to Shy Guy Shuffle in Mario Party 10. Game Mode: Free for All (4 or 8 Players) Time Limit: 10 Seconds for each round Dawn of the Dance (Las Vegas, Nevada) Time to boogie & get down to some dancing on the dance floor. Once the beats are in order, press the right button at the right time to dance to the beat. You'll be on the dancing platforms to dance on because if you do well & you'll be raised upwards to turn up the heat in your favour, do badly & you'll be lowered down & you'll begin to get colder. The player with the most points as wel as the best dancing skills will be the winner! Platform Levels: 1 to 5 (1: Freezing) (2: Cold) (3: Normal (Starting Level)) (4: Warmer) (5: Blazing Hot!) Choice of Music (Difficulty): *Buzz Junior: Robo Jam - Octo Beat (Easy) (3 Rounds) *??? Piraka's Pursuit (Amazon Jungle, South America) There's a giant Mega Piraka on the loose in the Jungle! I believe your Jungle Safari will have to wait because you must get away by pressing the buttons repeatedly in order to make a fast clean getaway. However if it's either a tag team or Hanicap, when if your on a mechanical rain cloud, either tag team or either handicap team will have to feed the Giant Mega Piraka with nano upgrades that look like rain, to make it grow bigger & go even faster. If this is a Free for All then Vezon Piraka will be the one controlling the Mechanical cloud. This continues until the players that is being chased, either all of them get caught or the players cross the finish line for maximum points. Either way goes, you never know which mode would you expect. This game is similar to Mario Party 1 minigame "Piranha's Pursuit" Game Mode: All Modes (Free for All 4 & 8 Player, Tag Team, Fatal 4 Way Tag, 1 on 3 Handicap, 1 on 7 Handicap, 2 on 6 Handicap & 3 on 5 Handicap) Hazard: Giant Mega Piraka Road Hogs (Planet Mobius, Station Square) Scourge is seen terrorising all of Station Square, motorcycle, powers and all. Prepare to catch & attack Scourge with your speed & agility because Scourge is very hard to catch. The Players must work together to take him out, otherwise they are getting nowhere fast, especially when Scourge is about to transform into his Super Form. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Scourge the Hedgehog (70/70 HP) (Super Scourge: 35/70 HP) Hit: Each Hit equals 5 points Bonus Points: Last hit that defeats Scourge will earn 10 Bonus Points Crumbling Lava Blocks (Lost Hex, Lava Mountain) It's a battle against Zavok. Loosen up the blocks for only above Zavok to hit him. And for the 2nd Half once Zavok's HP is halfway, he'll grow into a giant & tries to catch up by climbing upwards while the lava is still overflowing. The players will have to climb upwards & while continue to loosen up the blocks to it only hit him, but slow him down. This continues until Zavok is fully defeated. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Zavok: (80/80 HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit of defeating Zavok is worth 10 points Crystal Crypts (Ancient Egypt, Azazel's Chamber) Azazel is broken free of it's chains & is trying to escape the chamber, use his own crystals against him, by using them as either weapons or shields to attack the beast or block it's attacks by reflecting it. Press the matching coloured button to create a combo when your up close to Azazel. Each combo is worth 10 points as each hit is worth 2 point. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Azazel (100/100 HP) (Yellow Azazel: 50/100) (Orange Azazel: 25/100) (Red Azazel: 10/100 HP) Bonus Points: List Hit of defeating Azazel is worth 15 points Nitro Turbo Boost (Metal EggPlankton's Lair, Laboratory: Parts Unknown) Metal EggPlankton, the evil metal robotic version of Dr. EggPlankton is back & he wants revenge on you, especially his original counterpart. We need to take out that evil robot mastermind with canisters of nitroglycerin to blast him away. Press the button to walk, pressing it faster will make you run, but beware these substance is highly unstable, meaning that if you shaken it too much while running, it will explode! You need to slow down to cool down the nitroglycerin, but don't slow down too much or you'll be caught by Metal EggPlankton's laser beams. Keep your pace at the right amount to reach the other side to blast Metal EggPlankton with the exhaust pipes with nitro fire to damage him. Good luck! Game Mode: Boss Battle Boss: Metal EggPlankton (HP: 80/80) Hits: Each fire Shot earns 5 points. Bonus Points: Last Hit of the game earns 10 bonus points. Steven Star's Minigames Sword Stand Plain (Liberty Island) Players have to stay on the same colored sword platform as Acid Poison's flag. The other colored sword platform will then slowly sink. Falling into the water results in a Leecher of Life appearing and carrying the player away. The longer the players stay in the minigame, the faster the sword platform sink down as Acid keeps changing her flag. The last player standing wins the minigame. Game Mode: Free for All Hazards: The Ocean Hectare Crane (MetalHead Village) The Crace is that one player on the crane must capture all three opponents. To make this task easier, time bonuses were introduced. When the player drops one of them into the pipe, more time will be added to the game timer according to what the watch shows. Like the Grace Game in Mario Party 2. Game Mode: 1 vs. 3 (4 Player) Bonuses: Time Bonuses Paul the Trick Seller (Heaven of School) Paul the Trick Seller involved one of the players trying to reach Paul, whoever got him first wins. Game Mode: Free for All The Walls Came (Crush Town) The players are standing in the middle of the desert. They are then shocked as several Walls emerge from the ground behind them. Punch and kick the Walls that emerge from the sand to score points. Whoever scores the most points wins. Game Mode: Free for All Core Clone Madness (???) In this minigame, the players will have to make their way to catch Dark Steven from the depth of the core base. They will have to work together into finding the real Dark Steven because there are clones of Dark Steven that are fake. Defeat the real Dark Steven together. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Dark Steven (?/? HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit that defeats the boss worth 10 bonus points Blizzard of Metal (???) In this minigame, Jacker the Demon must be dealt with, the players will have to charge up the Shadow Power to push Jacker into the volcano to defeat him. The more power the charge of your Shadow Power, the more powerful the attack is to deplete his HP. Game Mode: Main Boss Battle Boss: Jacker the Demon (?/? HP) Bonus Points: Last Hit that defeats the boss worth 10 bonus points Stocking Rose's Minigames Monster Matcher (A Circus) One of 4 players will play as a character from the Monster Rancher series. The goal is to summon the monster that match the shadow. If the player gets wrong or ran out of time, he/she will be eliminated. The last person standing wins. Game Mode: Free for All Controls: Arrow Keys = Selects a Monster Limit of Monster till draw: 6 Monsters Mumbo Magic (???) Time for a magic show, players. The players will play as Mumbo & you will have to start pressing a line of the matching buttons to try & impress the crowd. Be careful, timing is everything. You must press the right buttons at the right time to score, otherwise if you press the wrong buttons or miss the timing too early or too late, you're show will be a bust, while losing points. This game is similar to Parapper the Rapper. Game Mode: Free for All Bonus Points: Multiplied when pressing the buttons at the right time for a combo. Hazards: Pressing the buttons on the wrong time. Jacob Futrell's Minigames BTE (Madison Square Garden) In this minigame, you will have to pin your opponent in 3 seconds to win & the use of weapons like tables, ladders, chairs, even the steel stairs are all legal when going hardcore. Since there are four players, we will put this wrestling matches in a tournament with the losers of the first match will battle for 3rd place, while the winners of the first match will compete for the crown for 1st place to win the minigame. Game Mode: Free for All (4 Players) Round 1 settings: Random (P1 vs. P2 & P3 vs. P4 or P1 vs. P3 & P2 vs. P3 or P1 vs. P4 & P2 vs. P3)